This disclosure relates to air handling systems for supplying conditioned air to a building or other structure.
Conventional air handling systems are known and used to supply conditioned air to a room, a building or other structure. For instance, air handling systems typically include an air handling unit that is generally enclosed within a housing. The air handling unit may include an inlet for the intake of air and an outlet for the discharge of conditioned air. A fan is arranged between the inlet and the outlet for drawing in air and discharging conditioned air. The air handling unit may also include a heat exchange coil for heating or cooling the air and one or more filters for removing particles or dust from the air.